CoBT: Fresh Start
by DifferentKindOfAsian
Summary: Child of Big Three: Fresh Start- Percy was lost and in denial. Thalia kept worrying and being paranoid. Nico developed a slight fear of death. Never ending nightmare and almost losing the will to live. Finally, they had enough. Can all three find a fresh start as they moved to a countryside on Scotland and attending a magical school? Will they be able to find the hope to live? Read
1. Disclaimer and Infos

_**A/N: My other story, especially Legion of Khaos will be on hiatus. I really have no idea on how to continue the story. Till then, I do hope you enjoy this new story I thought of after reading many similar stories. First attempt at a crossover. PJO/HoO and HP.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**

PJO and HoO rightfully belongs to Rick Riordan and Harry Potter series rightfully goes to J.K. Rowling. I don't own any of the characters. This is a work of fanfiction. In a sense, many information will be altered. And to fit into the plot of my story, the characters may or may not stray too much from their original.

**Rating**

Rated 'T'- Mild language and I'm always paranoid.

**Timeline and Ages**

Due to the fact both series differ too much in their timeline to fit in my story, I'll be changing them. Also, the major characters involve might have their age change as I deemed fit and they fit nicely following my own logic. This is a fanfiction. Don't complain so much on this matter. I'll explained things here so people don't have to ask me later on. First off, the triwizard tournament will take place in the fifth year instead of the fourth.

Okay, since Hogwarts have a total of seven awesome years of magics and wonders, I've been told that six years are compulsory and the seventh being an optional (I'm just going to assume that the other school are the same). Following that, this is how I'll be aging the main characters involved. I'll start with the eldest.

Percy Jackson and Victor Krum will be 17. So, both of them will be in the optional seventh year. I'm pretty much following Victor Krum actual age. Percy will be the same because I just like him to be so.

Thalia Grace and Fleur Delacour will be 16 and on the sixth year. Without putting much spoiler on the story, Thalia is a year younger than Percy because she's was in the hunt.

The Golden trio (and unfortunately Draco) will be 15. Same goes to Nico di Angelo and Luna Lovegood.

Using this as the base, the rest of the minor character will be the same in term of age gap.

**Other Information**

Pairings have been decided. Believe me, I love Percabeth but it won't be Percabeth in this story though it might be mention.

Possible OOC- can't avoid that with all these changes and probably a slightly darker Percy.

As to how this story will go, I haven't fully decide yet. I'm really terrible at writing action so I'm still thinking whether or not I'm gonna incorporate the magical war. I might be but... we'll see. As for now, this story will just be those slice of life theme on Percy, Thalia and Nico lives in Hogwarts (or Britain for that matter) as they try to reinvent themselves and moving on from their past. Finally, enjoy the story and review!

Also, also need a co-writer who's well versed in HP world (Doesn't have to be a 101 expert). I don't really have a clue on HP world- just a bit and I really wanted to write this story. If you want to be a co-writer/beta reader, do PM me!


	2. A Hero's Denial

_**A/N: Introducing the first chapter! Do pm me for co-writer/beta reader position! Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**PERCY**

Darkness- as far as the eyes can see. Percy placed his hand right in the line of his sight. He could barely made out his hand. Out of the sudden, Percy heard a haunting laughter. Although it was soft, the sound was scattered throughout the dark place.

"Percy..." A voice behind him spoke.

Percy turned around. Even though it was hard to see, Percy knew who it was- Annabeth. Percy was holding on to her hand tightly. It felt cold, almost dead. _Survive_... Percy thought.

"Percy... I'm cold..." Annabeth said, her voice slightly trembling.

Percy pulled Annabeth closer to himself and hugged her. They walked for a little bit and found a corner. Fatigued overcame the couple as they slid and sat on the cold hard ground.

"It's okay, Wise Girl," Percy assured although his voice lacked the confirmation. "We'll get out of this place, together."

Both of them wanted to close their eyes. They did so, slowly but not for long before a thunderous bark echoed through the dark place, sounding not far from where they were.

"Percy. We need to move," Annabeth said, Percy sighed. "Come on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth got up and pulled Percy up.

They both walked away quickly, slightly limping.

**PERCY**

"We should take a rest here, Annabeth." Percy huffed.

Annabeth just nodded in agreement and pulled Percy, almost dragging him. All Percy could think of was getting some much needed rest. He has been fighting nonstop all by himself with Annabeth helping out now and then. Percy never blame Annabeth for not fighting alongside with him. In fact, Percy himself strictly told Annabeth not to. Especially since Annabeth lost function of her left hand.

"Percy..." Annabeth trailed off. Percy knew all too well that Annabeth wanted to cry but held back. Percy smiled.

"It's okay, Wise Girl," Percy assured Annabeth. "I'll protect you." Percy had a determined look.

Annabeth smiled as tears started streaming down her face. "I know you will, Seaweed Brain."

As both of them sat down and leaning back against the cold, jagged wall, they scooted as near to each other and closed their eyes.

**PERCY**

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy eyes shot opened as he quickly stood up. "Annabeth?" Percy looked around frantically. Percy saw Annabeth being taken by a Dracanae. Percy felt an adrenaline rush flowing through his entire body. As he started on making his moves, a pack of hellhounds circled him. _Tsk_. Pulling of a pen from his pocket, Percy uncapped it as it elongated to a three feet celestial bronze sword- _Anaklumos_ or Riptide.

Just like the name suggested from his weapon, adding his adrenaline rush, Percy moved skillfully taking on his opponents by surprise. Dodging incoming paws that could kill, his sword created a deadly arc as he swung it. Within a short period, all hellhounds was annihilated. Percy rushed toward the direction where Annabeth was taken. Suddenly, Percy felt heavy. He was moving to slow. Percy sounded different as he called out, shouting for Annabeth.

"Annabeth," Percy shouted. "Annabeth!" this time, Percy voice trailed off.

Percy eyes jerked opened as he sat up. "Annabeth?"

"Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?" a voice by his side was heard.

Percy turned to look. Sitting by his side, hands on his, was Annabeth. The moment Percy eyes laid on Annabeth, a sense of euphoria overcame him. It's like everything was bright. Percy sighed as he brought one hand to his head.

"Another nightmare?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. "Tartarus."

"Hey... it's over. We're out, Percy. The war is over too. Remember?" Annabeth explained.

Percy took a long look at Annabeth. Percy remembered looking at everyone. No one was smiling even though they won. They lost too much in the war.

"Yeah... I remember." Percy managed to smile.

"Come back to bed." Annabeth motioned to Percy.

Both of them laid down and scooted nearer to each other. Their forehead touching each other. "Close your eyes, Percy." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled as he did what Annabeth told him. A few minutes pass when a knock was heard on the door. Percy groaned. Annabeth was heard laughing softly.

"Go get it, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth tapped Percy shoulder lightly.

"You go, please." Percy tried his best sulking expression.

"No way, mister. You go." came Annabeth stubborn reply. Percy notice the slight change in Annabeth voice but he didn't think much of it.

Percy got up involuntarily and shuffled his feet a loudly as he could towards the door. Percy heard Annabeth soft chuckles. Percy smiled as his rubbed his eyes. Upon opening the door, an emo looking kid greeted Percy sights.

"Nico, what's up." Percy said almost sounding cheerful. Nico returned with a quizzical look.

"Percy... I heard you talking. Who's inside?" Nico asked strangely.

At this point, Percy smiled. "It's Annabeth. She's-" Percy stopped talking when he turned to look at his bed. Any warm sensation he felt earlier was gone. Everything felt dulled. Percy stared at his bed long enough before Nico said something that made sense of everything.

"Percy... what do mean by Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth... she was just right over-" Percy pointed to the bed, feeling confused.

Realization hits Nico. "Percy. It has been three month. Others hardly sees you." Nico explained.

Percy looked at his younger cousin in disbelief. "Percy. Annabeth's gone." Nico said flat out.

Confusion rises within Percy. He couldn't think although something was prominent inside of him. Anger. Percy grabbed Nico by the collar. "Bullshit!" Percy spatted. "Don't mess around, Nico!" Percy slammed Nico back against the door frame.

Nico on the other hand was silent. "Percy... Annabeth is dead... Remember it, Percy!" Nico shouted as he pushed Percy.

Percy staggered back, both of his hands holding his head. "No..." Percy clutched his hair tightly as flashback shot through his head. "Annabeth..." Percy remembered. Annabeth on the altar. A deadly knife driven through her heart. She was the female demigod being sacrificed for the rise of Gaia.

"Percy..." Nico called out. Percy looked up. He was still confused. Percy saw Nico approaching him. A familiar tugged in his stomach was felt. Nico looked surprised and backed away a little.

"Get out... GET. OUT." Percy hissed as he stared hard on the floor. A door was heard closing.

"Annabeth..." a single tear rolled down Percy's face.

* * *

_**A/N: So... review on your thoughts for this story. Ideas and suggestions are very much welcomed! Review!**_

**Peace&Love  
****_DifferentKindOfAsian_**


End file.
